Talbot Protected
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason fanfiction. Why is Brett so obsessed with Protecting his pack at all times?


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

A/N: Based loosely on the OTP Prompts Site- The Star-gazing prompt.

* * *

 _"This is what Friends do"_ Brett told himself.

* * *

They were on the grass watching the sun set. Mason being the tidy busy bee that he was had cleared up. Which had been a challenge as the wind had started to blow. Brett remained at the hamper laughing as Mason ran around chasing paper cups and plates. "I could really need that Super-speed about now" Mason said.

"I'm having way too much fun watching you" Brett informed him.

Seeing him, bend down to pick rubbish up was a bonus. But Brett wasn't about to tell him that. They were both too nervous to approach the subject. And Liam so far had always been around like an annoying pain in the ass. But Luckily Hayden had dragged him out to a club. As soon as Mason called him, he jumped at the chance to spend time alone with him. He'd dressed casually in jogging bottoms and a white Tank that always impressed the Guys. He just hoped this shirt worked on Mason, he was so hard to read right now. The last plate had been dumped in the black bag and both boys sat down on the blanket talking about things that had happened this week.

* * *

So...I hear your Sister's got a new _romance"_ Mason said.

Brett cringed. "Not if I can help it"

"Aww, why have you got to get in the way of Lori's true love"

* * *

"If you met this Guy, you wouldn't be jumping for joy either" Brett said.

He told him about Lori's new "Friend" called Clay. He refused to believe that it would go anywhere. To his Sister, Clay was sweet and clumsy. To Brett he was a loser. He was broke, Geeky and still lived with Dad. Brett had even snooped in his locker and found stacks of Horror films and serial killer DVD's. "You broke into his locker?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, and I'd do the same for you" Brett said shoving him playfully.

* * *

"You are so paranoid, and stubborn and over protective, you're unbelieveable" Mason grinned.

"I think I get it from my Dad" Brett said lazily putting an arm around Mason's shoulder.

"Really? What was he like?" Mason asked.

* * *

Brett could sense he was worried about crossing a line. Some things he just couldn't talk about, like parts of his child-hood. The awkward Were Teenager years. The first time that he realised that he had the urge to kill. The months of worrying whether he'd be able to fit in at Devenford. He almost turned down the Private school invitation, until Satomi found the Golden pass in his rucksack. Coming out to his pack as Bi had also been a nightmare. But he could talk about this, with Mason. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the sky, which was quickly becoming an Azure Blue. He played with Mason's Jacket zip fiddling with it inbetween his fingers. A brief breeze crept across his face, making him shiver slightly.

"Maybe a Tank-T shirt wasn't the best idea" Mason mused.

"Oh I think it was, you're _loving me_ in it...Like I said before, I remember when me and Lori we're little and we we're playing cop and robbers. I had a toy Gun. It was a bright orange water gun. I was spraying her with it. And my Dad took me to one side and said that I was good at helping people. That when I was older, I'd have to help my family, my siblings, my pack. He took the Gun away from my hands and said I'd make a great Alpha one day. Of course I didn't know what he meant. I asked him what that was. His turned from serious to excited. He squirted me with the gun, and I chased him out into the garden..."

* * *

His voice trails off as the memory fades.

* * *

"Intense, he sounds awesome" Mason approved.

"He was. Both of my Parent's were" Brett says sadly, as he leans up on his elbows. Mason hugs him, leaning his head against Brett's chest. The Were wraps an arm around his waist. Before they know it, both of them are lying side by side. Brett's aware that Mason can now tell that his heart has quickened, and wills it to go slower. Brett pulls away looking athe sky, knowing that he'll have to take him home soon. But he doesn't want to. He just wants to lie here, with Mason against him, feeling this swarm of affectionate pity from Liam's best friend.

"When someone labels you, as a protector. When someone you loved assigns you a title... You feel like you have to live up to it. Especially when they they leave, disappear...or die. You want them to know, and see and feel, whereve they are, that you took them seriously. I don't want what Dad said to me, to be for nothing, you know? If he is looking down on me somewhere. I don't want him to think that I've forgotten, or ignored him. I don't want my Father to think I've disobeyed him deliberately. That's one of the many reasons I have to know where all my pack is...well...where you are _in particular_ , and if that makes me vaguely Over-protective, and stubborn and paranoid then I don't give a..."

Mason leans up and kisses him, making his eyes glow as he pushes him back gently onto the blanket.


End file.
